


Heavy-Laden

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Burnout - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Prompt from tumblr; What about some protective virgil maybe? Either protecting the other sides from themselves and making sure they take care of themselves, or maybe protecting them from ther baddies?





	Heavy-Laden

Virgil should have recognised from the start that something was off when Roman burst into his room and began chattering way too fast about going on some adventure together in the dreamscape. Roman’s hands were just a little shaky, his hair a little too messed up. However, Virgil could only focus on the annoyance that Roman was barging in his room and being so _annoying_.

He’d rolled his eyes and insisted that today was not the day for daydreaming. But Roman begged and begged until Virgil gave in and found himself sweating profusely as he stood behind Roman who yielded a sword in front of a great dragon that kept choking on its own fire. It really wasn’t an impressive enemy but Roman still flew at it with his all and soon enough, there was a great dragon body lying in front of the two of them.

Roman swiped his hair from his face and grinned. “I did it!”

“You sure did, Princey,” Virgil grumbled. “Can I go back to my room now?”

Roman’s eyes widened in just a little too much panic and rushed to say, “No! Uh- we should sword fight.”

Virgil scowled. “Sword… fight?”

“Yeah!” Roman snapped his fingers and a beautiful sword with an emerald hilt hit the floor. The blade was metallic with some blackness sprayed at the tip. “Poison,” Roman explained. “Raises the stakes.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Poison?”

“Yeah,” Roman said. Recognition dawned on his face. “Oh, it won’t kill me!”

“What’ll it do?” Virgil asked.

But Roman didn’t answer, instead, he slashed his sword through the air and Virgil dove to duck, grasping desperately for the sword on the ground.

“Not fair!” Virgil yelled. “You didn’t tell me we were starting.”

“We’re starting.”

Virgil scowled again and grabbed the sword by its hilt, rolling out of the way as Roman slashed the sword down right near Virgil’s hip. Roman stood expectantly and Virgil slowly arose, getting into a defensive position. Roman smirked and swung, sword almost smacking Virgil’s knees until Virgil parried the blow with his own sword.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Virgil asked, feeling the competitive fire flaring up.

Roman laughed. “We’re just getting started.”

The two went at it for quite some time. They were both pretty sweaty and panting, still swinging swords as the sun in the dreamscape was beginning to fall. Virgil lowered his sword and Roman frowned in confusion, panting.

“Why’re we stopping?” he asked.

“It’s getting dark.”

“But-” Roman slashed again and Virgil easily parried the blow with a frown. Roman looked downright desperate. “There needs to be a winner.”

“We can finish tomorrow,” Virgil said. “Patton’s probably worrying and Logan-”

Roman swung again and Virgil jerked out of the way snapping, “Roman, what the hell? We’re _done_!”

“I’m not!” Roman yelled back.

“But I am!” Virgil dropped his sword knowing full well that Roman wouldn’t attack him defenceless. “Let’s go back.”

“I’m not tired,” Roman gritted out.

“What’s your problem?” Virgil snapped. “I don’t care if you’re not tired. We can continue tomorrow.”

Roman kept panting, teeth gritted. He looked exhausted and desperate, truly, and Virgil was slowly recognizing that something wasn’t right, something was wrong-

“Roman,” Virgil said softly. “Come on. Time to give up.”

Slowly, Roman sheathed his sword and swiped a hand over his forehead. He looked about to pass out and Virgil prepared himself for the small chance of that being a possibility.

“What’s up, Princey?” he asked.

“I have so much… energy,” Roman said quietly. “And I can’t burn it all and I’m going to be up all night, _alone_ because I can’t ever wear myself out enough.”

Virgil’s brows knitted together. “This adventure was some… big scheme to… exhaust yourself?”

“I genuinely enjoyed spending time with you,” Roman said, fumbling. “I just have so much energy lately that won’t… settle down. SO many ideas that won’t shut up unless I’m doing something, constantly.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow then finally burst into laughter. “You’re something else, Roman.”

Roman glared. “What’s so funny, Panic Party?”

“You wanna get exhausted? Come on.” Roman hesitantly frowned but nevertheless followed Virgil several feet away from their spot to a softer patch of grass.

“Remember that vine we did a while ago?”

“Which one?”

“The one where I put the curse on the sleeping princess.” Roman slowly nodded. Virgil crossed his arms and shrugged. “Anxiety is exhausting, my friend. Do you want exhaustion? It’ll suck for a couple minutes but I can wear you out right now if you really want.”

Roman hesitated for a second then stepped forward. “Yeah?”

“Okay.” Virgil took a deep breath and smiled, sitting down on the grass. Roman followed suit. Virgil reached out and splayed his hands over Roman’s knees. “It won’t feel good at first, okay? But uh… I’m here and I’ve got you, okay?”

Roman nodded. Virgil took another deep breath and began thinking of everything that could possibly stress Thomas out- deadlines, friends, family, appearance, social interactions- everything. He took yet another deep breath and imagined the anxieties as a physical burden, pressing against Roman’s back. Holding him down.

A whimper from Roman was a good indicator that it was working.

Virgil tightened his grip on Roman’s knees, but not enough to fully soothe, just enough to remind Roman he was there. Roman was panting again, tired little gasps coming from his mouth. Virgil added a few more anxieties to the load for good measure. Roman let out another whimper.

“Virgil, please-”

Then, he began breathing slowly and deeply, imagining the burdens being tugged off of Roman’s back. Slowly. One by Roman. Roman’s pants turned into more controlled and heavy breaths. Roman’s tense legs were beginning to relax under Virgil’s touch.

“Virgil,” Roman said quietly. Virgil kept breathing. “Virgil, I’m gonna fall-”

Virgil slid upward without removing contact with Roman’s body and caught Roman’s head before it fell against the grass. Slowly, he laid Roman’s head down and let out another deep breath. Roman let out one, eyes fluttering closed.

Virgil sighed and hesitantly swiped the hair from Roman’s forehead with a deep sigh. He knew all too well the awful feeling of not being able to stop his thoughts. Maybe Roman’s were good thoughts, good ideas, but Virgil could understand how they could be taxing.

Virgil closed his eyes, hands still gently on Roman, and the dreamscape slowly faded until they were in the living room of the mindscape. Patton jumped up from the couch, eyes wide. Logan simply looked up from his book with a small frown.

“What happened? Are you guys okay?” Patton asked worriedly.

“We’re fine,” Virgil said, glancing back at Roman whose chest rose and fell deeply, face relaxed in sleep. “Just gotta get Mr. Prince Charming up to his room.”


End file.
